Une Collaboration Explosive
by Mel DiCaire Benaim
Summary: Suite de "Epps C'est Encore Échappé" L'équipe du Jeffersonian doit enquêter conjointement avec celle du NCIS pour découvrir qui a tué un marin...
1. Résumé

_**Puisque cette histoire est la deuxième partie de ''Epps c'est encore échappé'' j'ai décidée d'en faire un petit résumé, pour tout ceux qui ne voudraient pas lire la première partie, bien que je vous le conseille.**_

_**TP/SB**_

_**Temperance Brennan apprend qu'Epps s'est échappé de prison et qu'il**_ _**menace de s'en prendre à sa fille,**_ _**fille qu'elle a abandonnée à la naissance alors qu'elle avait 17 ans.**_

_**Epps tue la mère adoptive de**_ _**la fille**_ _**de Brennan prénommée Eve, Brennan décide donc d'aller la chercher pour le protéger de se fou furieux. **_

_**La voilà donc avec une jeune fille fan d'insecte et un caractère bien trempé. **_

_**Peu après tandis que Brennan et Booth se sont endormit dans le bureau de cette dernière, Angela et Eve sont enlevée sur le parking tandis que Hodgins est en train de laisser un mot aux deux partenaires.**_

_**Un jeu de piste commence alors entre le Jeffersonian et Epps qui s'amuse à semer des indices les uns après les autres.  
>Finalement Angela est retrouvée et Eve est sauvée grâce à l'intervention de Rebecca l'ex de Booth qui a aussi aidée à arrêter Epps.<br>Temperance pour la remercier d'avoir sauvée sa fille décide d'en faire la marraine de sa fille puisque cette dernière à décider de venir vivre chez elle avec l'accord de l'anthropologue.  
>Deux mois plus tard alors qu'Angela et Rebecca accompagnées de Parker ont été faire les courses de rentrée d'Eve, elles ont la surprise de trouver Brennan et Booth en train de s'embrasser.<br>**_

_**TP/SB**_

_**Et voilà le résumé de la première partie pour tous les faignants ), sur ceux je vous dis à bientôt pour le début de ce deuxième épisode.**_


	2. Confrontation

_**Et voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**TP/SB**_

_**Temperance s'ennuie, pas une seule affaire depuis plus de trois semaines. **_

_**Elle commence sérieusement à se demander si les meurtriers sont en vacances, non pas qu'elle veule que des personnes meurent, non elle avait un cœur tout de même…  
>Elle sentit une personne derrière elle, se retournant elle sourit à son agent du F.B.I. préféré.<br>**_

- On a une affaire, prépare toi.  
>- ENFIN ! <em><strong>S'exclama l'anthropologue en attrapant son sac et sa veste.<strong>_

_**Quand elle fut à la porte elle se retourna et lança :**_

- Tu viens ?  
>- Euh… Oui.<p>

_**Booth secoua la tête avant d'attraper la main que lui tendait la jeune femme…  
>Une fois arrivés sur place, Brennan eu la surprise de voir un homme aux cheveux grisonnant se dresser devant elle.<strong>_

- Vous êtes qui vous ? _**Lança le grisonnant avec mauvaise humeur.**_  
>- . Agent spécial Seeley Booth et voici le Dr. Temperance Brennan ma partenaire et vous qui êtes vous ?<br>- Agent spécial Gibbs, N.C.I.S. et cette scène de crime est à nous.  
>- Pourtant nous avons été appelés.<br>- Ce n'est pas vous que j'ai appelé. C'était juste le Dr. Brennan.  
>- Oui, ben moi je ne bosse qu'avec Booth, <em><strong>rétorqua Brennan<strong>_, je ne suis pas quelque chose que vous vous prêtez entre agence.  
>- Pourtant la personne avec qui j'ai parlé semblait être d'accord avec moi.<br>- Peut être mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Et avec qui avez-vous parlé ?  
>- Camille quelque chose.<p>

_**Brennan sortit son téléphone et s'éloigna un peu avant de composer le numéro de sa supérieure :**_

- Camille Saroyan que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
>- Camille j'espère que vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Je ne bosserais pas avec le N.C.I.S. !<br>- Dr. Brennan, je vous en supplie, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais acceptez cette affaire, j'en ai plus qu'assez de poireauter dans mon bureau sans rien faire.

- Si… Et je dis bien si, j'accepte cette affaire, je veux que Booth soit avec moi et que l'enquête se passe au Jeffersonian et ceci est non négociable.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- J'attends votre réponse, je ne fais rien sans ça.

_**L'anthropologue rangea son téléphone avant de s'asseoir sur une grosse pierre à côté d'elle.**_

- Mais que faites-vous ? _**Demanda Gibbs.**_  
>- J'attends la réponse de ma bosse pour savoir si je vais oui ou non bosser avec vous.<br>- Qu'es ce que vous voulez dire par la ?  
>- Vous êtes un idiot ou vous le faites exprès ? Selon ce que me dira Camille ma chef, soit je bosserais avec vous, soit vous pourrez me dire adieux.<p>

_**Le téléphone de l'anthropologue sonna et cette dernière décrocha.**_

- Alors ? C'est ok ?  
>- On a le corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dit s'il était un marins ou non, ensuite malheureusement s'il est marins il partira au N.C.I.S.<br>- Bon ça me va pour l'instant à toute suite Camille. 

_**Brennan raccrocha avant de se tourner en direction de Booth.**_

- Il vient au Jeffersonian avec nous.  
>- Bien jouée Temp'.<br>- Ne jamais doutée du pouvoir de persuasion de la meilleure anthropologue du pays.  
>- Et narcissique en plus de ça.<br>- Et alors ?  
>- Rien, allons voir se que nous dit se cadavre.<p>

_**Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés Booth chuchota à Brennan :**_

- Alors explique moi tout.  
>- On la, enfin on la jusqu'à ce que l'on en sache l'identité de la victime, si c'est un marins il y de forte chance qu'il récupère le corps.<br>- Ok et que comptes-tu faire par la suite ?  
>- Déjà je ne vais rien lui dire sur ce que j'apprends et puis dès que l'on rentre je passe le crane à Angela histoire que l'on sache au plus vite si il s'agit d'un marins ou pas.<br>- Ok. Et vous, _**lança t'il a un agent qui passait par la**_, emmenez moi ça au Jeffersonian.  
>- Très bien agent Booth. <p>

_**Booth et Brennan firent donc demi-tour rejoignant leur HUB sans être inquiété par un quelconque agent du N.C.I.S.**_

_**Arrivés au Jeffersonian, un comité d'accueil les attendait, en effet Camille Saroyan, Angela Montenegro et Jack Hodgins trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle enquête.**_

- Alors qu'es ce que l'on a ?  
>- Cadavre emprunté au N.C.I.S. grâce au grand talent d'acteur de notre anthropologue ! <em><strong>Lança Booth tandis que leurs trois collègues les applaudissaient.<br>**_- Merci, mais maintenant tous au boulot, Camille et Angela dans mon bureau, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, Seeley tu t'occupes d'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à Hodgins et appelle Wendel, on va avoir besoin de renfort.  
>- Ok comptes sur moi Temp', <em><strong>lui sourit Booth avant de se diriger vers la plateforme avec Hodgins.<strong>_

_**Cinq minutes plus tard les 3 jeunes femmes étaient en grande discussion dans le bureau de l'anthropologue.  
><strong>_

- Donc, si je résume bien, vous avez fait croire à ce Gibbs que vous aviez l'exclusivité sur le corps et vous êtes partit avec avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de contacter qui que se soit. Je vous aime Dr. Brennan, réellement, grâce à vous on a enfin une affaire et tant pis si je sens que dans deux secondes le N.C.I.S. va se la ramener et que l'on va se faire engueuler, ça m'ai égale, j'en ai mare de ne rien faire de mes journées.

_**On toqua alors à la porte et Brennan alla ouvrir tombant sur Wendel.**_

- Dr. Brennan, désolé de vous déranger mais le N.C.I.S. est ici.  
>- Ils ont fait vite, <em><strong>soupira Camille<strong>_, bon Wendell occupez vous de nettoyer le crane et donnez le à Angela dès que c'est terminée, Dr. Brennan vous ne connaitriez pas quelqu'un qui bosse au N.C.I.S. ?  
>- Aucune idée, vous savez qui est à la tête du N.C.I.S. ?<p>

- Hum… Aucune idée, je vais essayer de me renseigner.  
>- Merci, je vais aller protéger mon corps.<p>

_**Joignant le geste à la parole Brennan se leva en même temps que Camille et tandis que l'une partait dans son bureau l'autre partait direction la plateforme ou se déroulait une véritable guerre des agences, d'un côté Gibbs, un italien se nommant Tony, une israélienne du nom de Ziva et un jeune premier répondant au nom de McGee et de l'autre Booth, Wendel et Hodgins.  
>Temperance s'approcha avant de gueuler :<strong>_

- Stop ! On ne s'entend même plus penser ici !  
>- Si vous n'aviez pas emmené notre corps, vous vous entendriez penser.<p>

- Votre corps ? Parce qu'il y a votre nom dessus Agent Gibbs ? _**Railla Brennan en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
><strong>_- Non, mais c'est un marins.  
>- A bon ? Et qui vous la soufflée cette idée, le corps peut être ? Dr. Wendel avez-vous fini avec le crâne qu'Angela puisse l'avoir ?<br>- Je voulais aller l'apporter à Angela mais ces idiots m'empêcher de passer.  
>- Je ne vous permets pas.<br>- Et bien je me le permets tout seul, _**lança t'il avant de pousser McGee et de se diriger vers le bureau d'Angela.  
><strong>_- Bien voila qui résout le problème, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, _**lança Booth en s'asseyant sur l'une des marches.**_

_**Brennan passa sa carte dans la borne avant de monter les marches et d'enfiler une paire de gant.  
><strong>_

- Qu'es ce que vous faites ?  
>- Mon job agent Gibbs, seulement mon job.<br>- Vous ne toucherez à rien.  
>- Ah bon ? Et que comptez vous faire pour m'en empêcher ?<p>

_**Gibbs essaya de monter faisant sonner l'alarme se qui fit venir un agent de sécurité.**_

- Un problème Dr. Brennan ?  
>- Non aucun problème Luc, disons que l'agent Gibbs a franchit la ligne sans le faire exprès.<br>- Très bien, si vous avez un quelconque problème n'hésitez pas.  
>- Très bien, merci Luc.<br>- Je vous en pris.  
>- Donc… Ou en étais-je…<p>

_**L'anthropologue retourna à la contemplation du corps...**_

- Identification terminée ! _**Lança Angela tandis que tout le monde se précipitait dans son bureau.**_

_**TP/SB**_

_**Et voilà si ce chapitre vous a plus ou si ça ne vous a pas plus même ^^ n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.**_


	3. Colère

_**Et voilà pour le chapitre 2, je sais qu'il n'est pas très long, mais je vous promets que les suivant le seront un peu plus, j'en profite pour m'excuser pour le retard, je sais que je suis impardonnable avec ça.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous laisse lire ce**_ _**chapitre.**_

_**TB/SB**_

- Il s'agit de Mattew Morris et… Je suis désolée Sweety, je sais que tu tenais à cette enquête, mais c'est un marine.

- Et merde…, _**souffla la brune.**_

- Ben voilà qui règle tout, Ducky on embarque le corps, _**s'exclama Gibbs avec un léger sourire satisfait en direction de l'anthropologue.**_

_**Sourire qui acheva de la mettre en colère.**_

- Il est hors de question que vous emmeniez le corps, de toute façon vous n'avez pas d'anthropologue au N.C.I.S. donc je ne vois pas ce que cela vous apporte de l'emmener.

- A part vous emmerdez ? _**Lui demanda Gibbs avec provocation**_. Vous avez raison, je ne vois pas.

- Je vais le frapper ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Je vais le frapper !

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine Temperance, je m'occupe de le faire moi-même, _**lui répondit Camille, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.**_

- Essayez, mais je vous arrêterais pour obstruction à une enquête criminelle.

- La seule personne qui fait une obstruction c'est vous !

- Si vous le dites….

- Très bien… Si vous voulez jouer à ça, _**soupira Brennan**_, vous ne direz pas que je ne vous avais pas prévenue.

- Qu'es ce que vous voulez dire par là ? _**Demanda Gibbs en la voyant partir comme une fusée en dehors du bureau de la dessinatrice.**_

_**Temperance était en colère, extrêmement en colère, de quel droit cet imbécile du N.C.I.S. osait il lui prendre son corps, non monsieur ne pouvait pas mener son enquête d'ici ? Bien sûr que non, il voulait la faire chier jusqu'au bout et ben elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, fois de Temperance Brennan… Arrivée près de la sortie du labo l'anthropologue appuya sur l'interrupteur faisant fermer les portes du Jeffersonian avant de taper le code de verrouillage sur l'écran tactiles qui venait de s'allumer à côté de l'interrupteur.**_

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? _**Demanda Gibbs.**_

- Je nous enferme dans les locaux pour vous empêcher de partir avec le corps.

- Mais vous êtes cinglée, laissez-moi sortir !

- Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais vous ouvrir et je ne pense pas que Camille prenne la peine de le faire non plus, elle a surement autre chose à faire de bien plus important, comme je ne sais pas moi, bosser sur les restes d'organes que nous avons retrouvé.

- Effectivement_**, sourit Camille avant de sortir du bureau de la dessinatrice pour rejoindre le sien.**_

- Moi j'ai des insectes qui m'attende, sinon cela aurait été avec plaisir, _**sourit Hodgins en sortant à son tour rejoignant sa place au pied de la plateforme.**_

- Bones, je squatte ton bureau, ton canapé est très confortable et j'ai besoin de faire une petite sieste.

- Je t'en prie, j'appelle Eve pour la prévenir qu'elle risque d'être seule se soir.

- Et nous ? On fait quoi ?

- Vous, vous faites ce qu'il vous plait, à vrai dire je m'en fou.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Je ne pense pas, es-ce-que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

- Euh…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, sur ceux, je vais m'occuper du corps, faites donc comme Booth, une sieste.

_**Laissant les agents du .S. Brennan passa sa carte et monta les marches menant à la plateforme, tandis qu'Angela elle était complètement ébahit par le comportement digne d'une bande de gamin, que ce soit du côté de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amies que du côté des agents de la Navy, bien que la palme revienne surement à l'agent Gibbs…  
>Voyant que la situation n'allait pas s'améliorer seule, elle décida de passer un petit coup de fil, espérant qu'à plusieurs elles puissent faire<strong>_ _**quelque chose…**_

- Ici Abby, la meilleure pour vous servir, _**entendit-elle une fois qu'elle eut composé le numéro de son contact.**_

- Abby, c'est Angela Montenegro du Jeffersonian, on a un petit problème ici, j'ai un service à te demander…

_**TB/SB**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si c'est le cas, ou pas d'ailleurs.**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Gwen-Alice**_


	4. Jenny à la rescousse

_**Oui je sais, ça fait un baille que je n'ai pas publié, je m'étais concentré sur ma Jemily, je suis toujours à fond sur celle-ci d'ailleurs, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas cool de vous faire poireauter alors qu'il était écris.**_

_**Donc voilà le chapitre 3 qui j'espère vous plaira**_.

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**SB/TB**_

- Laisse-moi deviner Angela, ton problème à environ 45 ans, les cheveux grisonnant et répond au nom de Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

- C'est étonnant, comment as-tu deviné aussi facilement ?

- Je sais qu'il se trouve au Jeffersonian puisque j'ai eu Ziva au téléphone et vue que mon renard grisonnant à tendance à toujours déclencher des guerres de territoire partout où il passe…

- Guerre de territoire ? Tu ne pouvais pas donner de meilleure définition à ce qu'il se passe ici, Brennan a enfermé tout le monde dans le labo parce qu'elle veut garder le corps qui est un amas d'os et que ton chef n'est pas d'accord et ce n'est pas ma boss qui va ouvrir les portes puisqu'elle la soutient, non mais tu as déjà vue ça toi ? On dirait des gosses de 5 ans qui ne veulent pas prêter leurs jouets.

- Il y a peut-être une solution, laisse-moi 2 minutes pour joindre la directrice Shepard, elle arrive plutôt bien à canaliser Gibbs, enfin ça c'est quand ils n'essayent pas de s'entretuer… Mais passons, laisse-moi l'appeler et je te rappelle après.

- D'accord, j'attends ton appelle et merci.

- Pas de quoi, _**lui répondit Abby avant de raccrocher pour pouvoir composer le numéro de Jennifer Shepard la directrice du N.C.I.S. qui décrocha presque immédiatement.**_

- Un problème Abby ?

- Gibbs, Madame, _**répondit simplement la jeune femme ce qui sembla suffire à la rouquine de l'autre côté de la ligne.**_

- Je vois qu'à t-il encore fait cette fois-ci ?

- Bataille de corps Madame, le Dr. Brennan refuse de laisser le corps à l'agent Gibbs puisqu'il est à l'état d'os et Gibbs refuse de travailler en collaboration avec le Jeffersonian.

- Vous avez dit Brennan ?

- Oui Madame, en tout cas c'est ce que m'a dit Ziva la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone, pourquoi vous la connaissez ?

- En effet Abby et j'ai bien peur que les deux pires têtes de mules que l'univers est porté se trouve en ce moment même entre les quatre mêmes murs.

- Que devons-nous faire alors ?

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour la victime que nous nous rendions sur place, afin d'éviter qu'il ne serve de bouclier entre ses deux-là, laissez-moi juste un instant_**, lança la directrice avant de poser le téléphone afin de se diriger en dehors de son bureau**_, Cynthia ?

- Oui madame ?

- Veuillez annuler mes rendez-vous de la journée, je dois me rendre au Jeffersonian, l'agent Gibbs fait encore des siennes…

- Très bien et bonne chance avec l'agent Gibbs.

- Merci Cynthia il va m'en falloir…, _**souffla la rouquine avant**_ _**de retourner dans son bureau pour reprendre son téléphone**_, Abby, vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui Madame, alors que faisons-nous ?

- Nous nous rendons sur place, soyez prête à partir dans 5 minutes, je vous attends au parking.

- Bien Madame,_** répondit Abby avant de raccrocher pour pouvoir composer à nouveau le numéro d'Angela Montenegro**_, Angela ?

- Oui ?

- On arrive au plus vite.

- Dieu soit loué, ils en sont presque à venir aux mains au moment où je te parle…

- On fait au plus vite, maintenant il faut que je te laisse, je dois rejoindre la directrice à sa voiture.

- Très bien et merci.

- Pas de quoi, à tout à l'heure.

- A toute à l'heure, _**souffla Angela en raccrochant son téléphone pour se diriger vers la sortie pour pouvoir observer le combat entre sa meilleure amie et l'agent Gibbs, tout en espérant que personne ne se ferait tuer avant l'arrivée d'Abigail…**_

_**La directrice et Abby arrivèrent moins d'une demi-heure après cela et Angela s'empressa d'aller taper le code pour leur permettre d'entrer dans le laboratoire.**_

- Salut Angela, je te présente Jenny Shepard, la directrice du N.C.I.S.

- Bonjour Madame la Directrice, Salut Abby, ils sont par-là, _**lança Angela en montrant du doigt le bureau de l'anthropologue duquel sortaient plusieurs**_ _**voix.**_

- Je vois, _**soupira Jenny avant de prendre la direction du bureau du Dr. Brennan pour les faire arrêter leur bagarre puérile…**_

- Je ne vous donnerais pas ce corps, sérieusement que feriez-vous avec un squelette ? Vous joueriez aux osselets peut être ?

- J'en ferais ce que je veux mais il est hors de question que je le laisse à une personne comme vous !

- A une personne comme moi ?!

- Ouai, casse pied et caractériel !

- Vous vous êtes regardez dans un miroir surement parce vous venez de faire votre description !

_**Jenny trouvant que c'était le moment de les arrêter se plaça entre son agent et le Dr. Brennan :**_

- STOP ! Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien ! On vous entend gueuler depuis l'entrée du laboratoire !

_**Ce qui sembla calmer le grisonnant et l'anthropologue qui cessèrent leur dispute.**_

- Jen' ? _**Demanda la brune pas très sûre de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle**_.

- Salut Temperance, _**sourit la rouquine**_, tu t'énerves toujours aussi vite à ce que je vois.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, il m'a cherché.

- Oh je suis sûr de ça, il est doué pour ça, mais te connaissant tu as du t'enflammer très vite et voilà ou en est la situation maintenant à vous demander lequel de vous deux va jouer aux osselets avec les os de la victime, alors que vous devriez plutôt de rendre justice à ce pauvre marin.

- Mais c'est ce que je veux pouvoir faire Jen', je t'assure mais il m'empêche de bosser en hurlent comme un forcené alors j'ai arrêté, j'aurais pu compromettre des preuves par sa faute !

- Par ma faute ? C'est vous qui ne voulez pas me rendre le corps, qui je vous le rappelle est celui d'un marin, donc la propriété du N.C.I.S.

- La propriété du N.C.I.S. ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Ce corps n'est la propriété de personne à part peut-être de sa famille, ce que vous n'êtes pas il me semble Agent Gibbs.

- Ok, STOP ! Je crois que ce n'est pas en discutant avec vous deux que l'on va pouvoir arriver à quelque chose, Angela ou se trouve votre patronne ?

- A l'étage d'en dessous dans son bureau.

- Vous pouvez m'y conduire ?

- bien sûr, suivez-moi, _**lui répondit Angela avant de sortir de la pièce pour la conduire devant la porte du bureau de Camille sur laquelle elle toqua.**_

- Si c'est l'agent Gibbs, je n'ai toujours pas prévue de vous donner le code pour ouvrir les portes, _**lança Saroyan sans**_ _**même lever la tête de l'indice qu'elle était en train d'examiner.**_

- Ce n'est pas l'Agent Gibbs, c'est Angela, Cam'.

_**Réplique qui fit lever la tête à la directrice du laboratoire :**_

- Oh et tu n'es pas seul, entrez !

- C'est la directrice Shepard du N.C.I.S. et voici une de mes anciennes connaissances qui date du lycée, mais avec qui je suis toujours en contact, Abby Sciuotto.

- Enchanté, _**sourit Camille**_, je vous serrerais bien la main mais comme vous le voyez elles ne sont pas très propre.

- Nous comprenons, mais il faut que nous parlions avant que votre labo n'ai été complètement détruit par nos subordonnées respectives.

- Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter Cam', _**lui conseilla Angela en voyant que sa collègue semblait sceptique.**_

- Très bien, alors laissez-moi mettre ça au frais et je suis tout à vous, _**soupira la brune en enlevant les gants qu'elle mit à la poubelle avant de ranger les restes de poumons prenant place face à la rouquine et la gothique qui s'assirent sur les deux sièges face au bureau tandis qu'Angela, elle s'adossait au chambranle de la porte**_, je vous écoute.

- Il faudrait trouver le moyen de stopper la petite guéguerre entre mes agents et vos employés.

- Et comment comptez-vous faire cela ? Parce que si vous comptez les réunir pour en parler je pense que ça sera encore pire.

- Pas si nous les menaçons de leurs retirer l'affaire, à tous.

- Pas faux. Ca parait être une bonne solution.

- Bien, je m'occupe des agents Dinozzo, McGee et de l'Officier David, Abby mènera l'agent Gibbs comme elle le fait toujours et vous laisserais vous occuper de vos employés.

- D'accord, Angela, tu penses pouvoir ramener le Dr. Brennan à la raison ?

- Avec l'aide de Booth je pense que oui.

- Très bien, je m'occupe d'Hodgins et de sa paranoïa habituelle.

- Très bien et où nous réunirons nous ?

- Au deuxième étage, nous avons un genre d'Open-Space, vous ne pouvez pas le louper.

- Très bien, alors à tout à l'heure Dr. Saroyan, _**sourit Jennyfer avant de sortir rapidement suivit par Angela et Abby tandis que Camille soupirait, réunir tout le monde, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte loin de là…**_

_**SB/TB**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain est déjà écrit, oui oui, j'ai dû avoir une inspiration divine parce que ce n'est pas normal X).  
>J'essayerais de vous le poster avant la reprise des cours, si j'ai assez de reviews pour ça bien sûr, oui, je fais du chantage, mais j'ai remarqué que ça marchait plutôt bien donc je ne m'en prive plus pour en faire.<strong>_

_**Brefouille, je vous dis à bientôt et vous souhaite, en tout cas à ceux qui le sont, de bonne vacance !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	5. Et ça recommence

_**Hello tout le monde, voici le tout nouveau chapitre de ma fic's, qui j'espère vous plaira, je sais que je mets longtemps à publier mais avec le BTS et mes autres fictions en cours, je galère un peu, donc je ne sais pas encore quand je publierais la suite.**_

_**Néanmoins j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire,**_

_**Sooo bonne lecture !**_

_**TB/SB**_

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est ici, nous allons pouvoir commencer, Directrice Shepard je vous laisse commencer.

- Merci Dr. Saroyan, je voulais rassurer le Dr. Brennan tout d'abord que le corps lui serait toujours confié, en effet, le N.C.I.S. ne possédant pas d'anthropologue judiciaire nous avons décidé de vous le laisser. Et puis, j'ai toute confiance en vos capacités.

- C'est une blague ?! _**S'exclama Gibbs ses yeux virant de plus en plus foncé tandis qu'il se levait.**_

- Pas du tout et je ne veux rien entendre de votre part Agent Gibbs. Si ça ne vous plait pas vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie, _**lui répondit la rouquine en lui montrant les escaliers menant au premier étage le faisant se rasseoir son regard noir braqué sur la directrice qui n'y fit pas vraiment attention, ayant plus que l'habitude**_, bien, la seule chose que je demanderais à votre équipe Dr. Saroyan c'est qu'ils transmettent leur découverte à mon équipe afin qu'ils puissent trouver le coupable.

- Bien sûr, mais cela reste à voir avec le Dr. Brennan.

- Et je vous répondrais que je ne travaille pas sans l'agent Booth. Donc ça sera avec mon coéquipier et avec moi ou sans nous deux.

- Je pense que l'agent Gibbs peut bien travailler avec le F.B.I. pour cette enquête.

- Du moment que Fornell ne rapplique pas comme à son habitude, _**grogna Gibbs comprenant bien qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause.**_

- Et bien voilà qui est réglé, _**sourit Jen' heureuse qu'il n'y est pas eu de nouvelle bagarre entre son agent et son amie.**_

- Hello tout le monde ! _**S'exclama une brunette aux yeux bleu en laissant tomber son sac sur le sol.**_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens voir si le labo n'a pas été mis à sac par l'ouragan que j'entendais crier derrière toi au téléphone avant.

- Et bien comme tu le vois, le labo va bien.

- Heureusement, ça aurait été bête de casser du si beau matériel.

- A ce que je vois tu t'es encore changée dans les toilettes du lycée, _**soupira Brennan en s'intéressant aux habits de sa fille.**_

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que Becca' et moi allions te laisser commettre un crime pareille ! _**S'exclama Angela**_, Sérieusement des pattes d'eph' Bren', ce n'est plus à la mode depuis longtemps.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça, je trouve que ses vêtements lui vont très bien.

- Désolée ma chérie, mais tu ne peux pas envoyer ta fille à l'école avec tes anciens vêtements de classe, même si tu trouves qu'il lui va bien. Becca et moi on ne pouvait délibérément pas te laisser faire ça !

- Je suppose que je n'aurais pas gain de cause, _**soupira Brennan.**_

- Non ma chérie, tu n'auras pas gain de cause, alors retourne bosser sur le corps, je m'occupe de ma nièce !

- En faites je suis venue voir si Hodgins avait besoin d'un coup de main, puisque vous avez une enquête.

- J'ai une ou deux bestioles que je pourrais te confier Miss.

- Ok, alors, qu'est-ce que l'on attend ? _**Demanda la jeune fille en prenant un élastique qu'elle gardait toujours au poignet pour s'attacher les cheveux, prête à suivre celui qu'elle considérait comme son mentor.**_

- J'attends que ta mère me donne son accord.

- Tu peux y aller Hodgins, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, _**soupira Brennan en levant les yeux au ciel.**_

- Bon et bien alors allons-y, _**s'exclama Eve**_, je laisse mes affaires ici je viendrais les récupérer plus tard.

_**Joignant le geste à la parole la brune abandonna sa veste sur le dossier du siège avant de suivre Hodgins à l'étage inférieur…**_

- Bon et bien moi je vais m'occuper du corps, Monsieur Wendell avec moi.

- Bien Dr. Brennan, _**acquiesça le jeune homme avant de suivre son mentor jusqu'à la plateforme tandis que Camille et Angela suivaient le mouvement rejoignant leur bureau respectif…**_

- Et nous on fait quoi ? _**Demanda Dinozzo.**_

- On attend que Bones ou Hodgins est trouvé quelque chose, en attendant on glande, _**répondit Booth en profitant pour mettre ses jambes sur la table.**_

- On glande ? Vous plaisantez ?

- Pas du tout, maintenant taisez-vous je vais en profiter pour faire une sieste, _**répondit Booth tandis que tout les agents du F.B.I. le regardait étonné…**_

_**TB/SB**_

- J'ai trouvée quelque chose ! _**S'exclama alors mini Brennan en levant le nez**_ de son microscope.

- Quoi ? _**Demanda Hodgins qui se trouvait à côté d'elle tandis que tout les autres rappliquaient à la vitesse de la lumière.**_

- Cette fibre que tu m'as donné à analyser, ce n'était même pas une fibre. C'était un cheveu.

- Un cheveu ?

- Oui, un cheveu, de couleur rose, teint bien sûr.

- Il y a la racine ?

- Il me semble que oui, mais je ne suis pas une experte, je vais le laisser à Hodgins.

- Je m'y mets tout de suite et dès que j'ai un ADN je vous le communiquerais.

- Bien, en attendant je propose que l'on aille voir la famille de la victime, si quelqu'un a les cheveux roses on les remarquera tout de suite.

- Très bien, laisse-moi juste enlever mes gants et prendre ma veste et je te suis Booth.

- Parce qu'en plus vous venez sur le terrain ? C'est une blague ? On ne va pas débarquer à quarante chez la famille, vous pouvez rester au labo ! _**S'exclama Gibbs de mauvaise humeur.**_

- Vous plaisantez ? Il est hors de question que je reste ici, je dois être sur le terrain sinon vous pourriez louper quelque chose qu'une personne avec un QI aussi peut développer que le vôtre aurais pu louper.

- Vous me traiter d'imbécile ?

- Oui c'est exactement ce que je fais, un problème avec ça Agent Gibbs ?

- Oui un énorme Dr. Brennan ! J'ai peut-être moins de point de QI que vous mais moi au mois je….

- OK ! STOP _**! Les coupa avec force la fille de Temperance, qui en avait plus qu'assez de ses enfantillages**_, on dirait des gamins de maternelle pas des adultes ! Grandissez m**** ! _**Leur lança-t-elle avant de partir.**_

- Ou-es-ce que tu vas ? _**Demanda Hodgins puisque sa patronne et l'agent Gibbs était trop abasourdis de c'être fermer le clapet par une gamine pour parler, surtout que cette gamine était la fille de la première.**_

- Je vais voir Camille, elle ne va tout de même pas rester planquer dans son bureau pendant que je gère les débordements à sa place, sinon je veux son salaire, _**répondit Eve en ouvrant à la volé la porte du Dr. Saroyan, prête à lui faire entendre son point de vue sur sa façon de gérer son équipe…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain, mais des reviews pourrait m'aider à écrire plus vite.**_

_**Brefouille, je vous laisse !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez**_ bien, moi ça va plutôt bien.  
>Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais je vous promets de terminer de vous la publier dans les semaines à venir.<p>

En attendant je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

_**TB/SB**_

- Ca ne va pas continuer comme ça et vous le savez Camille ! Ils sont en train de s'entretuer dès que vous avez le dos tourner, si je n'étais pas intervenue avant ils se seraient fait entendre dans tout l'établissement. Imaginer l'image qu'ils donnent du Jeffersonian, une bande de gamin même pas capable de contenir leur rancœur plus de 5 minutes ! _**S'exclama Eve Brennan en entrant en trombe dans le bureau de la patronne de sa mère.**_

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà essayé de faire quelque chose d'eux ? Et bien détrompe toi, si nous étions tous en haut avant c'était pour ça, mais on dirait que ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose et moi franchement j'abandonne, si tu as solution je suis prête à l'écouter.

- J'ai peut être une solution, tout personne qui lèvera la voix pour manifester son mécontentement sera viré.

- Mais comment pourrions-nous mener l'enquête sans ta mère ?

- Wendel est là non ? Servez-vous en. Et puis les menaces c'est juste pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille, vous ne serez surement pas obligée de la virer.

- Bien, je vais essayer ta méthode.

- Bien et maintenant il faut que je trouve la personne qui va s'occuper du cas du grisonnant. Vous savez ou je peux joindre sa responsable.

- Je suis ici, _**lança une voix derrière la jeune fille qui s'empressa de se retourner.**_

- Oh, bonjour.

- Bonjour, Eve c'est ça ?

- Oui, je suis la fille de…

- De Temperance, j'avais compris, vous lui ressembler beaucoup.

- Parfois je me demande si c'est un compliment…

- S'en ai un je te rassure, _**sourit la rouquine avant de se lever pour se placer au niveau de la petite brune**_, je vais m'occuper de Gibbs ne t'en fait pas, _**termina-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce**_ _**très vite suivit par Camille…**_

- Voilà une bonne chose de faites, _**souffla Eve, elle allait peut-être enfin pouvoir apprendre**_ _**quelque chose avec son oncle Hodgins aujourd'hui…**_

_**TB/SB**_

- Dr. Brennan, j'ai à vous parler ! _**S'exclama Camille en sortant de son bureau, interrompant une énième dispute entre son employée et l'agent Gibbs**_.

- Et moi c'est avec toi que j'aimerais parler Jethro.

- On est en pleine enquête là, ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ? _**Demandèrent le grisonnant et la brunette.**_

- Tiens pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord, _**remarqua amusée la directrice du NCIS faisant sourire Camille.**_

- C'est justement au sujet de l'enquête que nous souhaitons vous parler à tous les deux, _**répondit la patronne du Jeffersonian**_, et je ne veux pas entendre de protestation sinon il y aura des conséquences, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, nous nous sommes misent d'accord le directeur Shepard et moi pour ça.

_**Soupirant Brennan jeta l'un de ses célèbres regards noir à sa patronne avant de la suivre jusqu'à son bureau dans lequel elle la fit entrer avant de refermer la porte.**_

- Bien, maintenant nous allons pouvoir parler, je sais que tu tiens vraiment à terminer cette enquête, je sais que tu ne la lâcheras pas mais cette ambiance ne peut pas continuer, toi ou quelqu'un d'autre risquez de compromettre l'enquête à un moment ou à un autre.

- J'essaye de faire des efforts, mais ce dingue aboi dès que j'ai le malheur de dire quelque chose.

- Temperance, toi comme moi savons très bien que tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça, tu peux faire croire ça a qui tu veux, mais pas à moi.

- Bon, très bien, il est possible que ce qu'il m'est dit ne m'ai pas plu et que j'ai peut-être, je dis bien peut-être perdu un peu trop vite mon calme.

- Toi comme moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas peut-être mais sûr et certain.

- Surement…

- Bien donc toi et moi allons conclure un accord. Tu t'assures de ne plus perdre ton calme aussi vite et de faire des compromis avec l'agent Gibbs et en échanges je te laisse t'occuper de l'enquête, si j'entends encore un crie de ta part, je serais obligée de te retirer l'enquête.

- Mais qui s'en occuperais ? Personne n'est aussi doué que moi et tu le sais.

- Tes étudiants sont très bons aussi, après tout c'est toi qui les forment. Donc j'ai ta parole ?

- Tu as ma parole, _**soupira la brune**_, mais alors il ne faut pas que je sois la seule à faire des compromis, sinon ça ne sera pas du jeu.

- Le Directeur Shepard est en train de s'assurer que Gibbs fasse des efforts lui aussi.

- Bien et je veux pouvoir rendre visite à la famille avec l'agent Gibbs, Dinozzo, David et Booth.

- Ca devrait pouvoir se faire, mais attention, que je n'entende pas qu'il y a eu une seule dispute devant témoin, comme par exemple la famille de la victime.

- Je sais me tenir ! _**S'exclama la brune**_, je n'irais pas jusqu'à me disputer avec l'agent Gibbs devant la famille, mais lui par contre, j'en serais moins sûr, il semble un peu mal élevé…

_**Camille ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en levant les yeux au ciel, son employée aurait toujours le dernier mot, elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Brennan n'eut même pas le temps de terminer d'enfiler sa veste pour partir voir**_ _**la famille que déjà Hodgins la rappelait, il avait trouvé quelque chose avec les œufs de mouches semblerait-il.**_

- Alors qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- J'ai trouvé des œufs de mouche sur le corps tu te souviens, datant bien entendu du moment avant qu'il ne soit plongé dans l'eau, je les ai faits analyser par Eve qui m'a dit qu'ils dataient d'il y a un mois, j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle c'était trompée donc j'ai revérifié pour en être sûr et elle avait raison.

- Ce qui veut dire ? _**Demanda Gibbs, s'impatientant.**_

- Ce qui veut dire que votre Marin est mort il y a environ un mois.

- Mais il a disparu i mois, comment vous-expliquez ces 5 mois de creux ?

- Il aurait pu être enlevé, _**tenta Ziva.**_

- Ou il pourrait a…

- On va d'abord aller voir la famille avant de se lancer dans des théories fumeuses, _**répondit Brennan en coupant la prochaine théorie de l'équipe du NCIS, partant en direction de la sortie, suivit par Booth, Ziva, Tony et Gibbs…**_

_**TB/SB**_

- Madame Morris, bonjour, Agent Spécial Seeley Booth du FBI, voici ma partenaire le Dr. Brennan et enfin les agents du NCIS, Gibbs, Dinozzo et l'Officier David, nous sommes ici à propos de Matthew.

- Matthew ? Pourquoi qui a-t-il ?

- Nous sommes désolés Madame mais le corps de votre fils a été retrouvé.

- Mais comment ? Je… Il ne peut pas…

- Je suis désolé Madame, mais nous l'avons identifié, il n'y a aucun doute possible.

- Comment ?

- Comment quoi ?

- Comment est-il mort ?

- Il a été frappé à l'arrière de la tête, nous ne savons pas encore par quoi, ce qui a provoqué une hémorragie interne qui lui a été fatale, _**répondit Temperance en essayant de donner le moins de détail possible, elle se souvenait parfaitement c'être fait plusieurs fois taper sur les doigts à cause de ça, elle préférait ne pas réitérer l'expérience, elle n'était pas maso.**_

- Oh mon dieu…

- Madame Morris, pourrions-nous vous poser quelques questions ?

- Je… Serait-il possible de faire ça plus tard… J'aimerais être seule un moment.

- Bien sûr, nous vous laissons, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler si quoi que ce soit vous viens à l'esprit.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en attrapant la carte que Booth lui tendait avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- On est d'accord là ? Elle nous cache quelque chose, _**lança Ziva.**_

- On est d'accord, _**acquiesça Brennan,**_ reste juste à découvrir quoi…

_**TB/SB**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, le prochain arrivera normalement la semaine prochaine si j'ai le temps de publier.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello ou pas en faites puisque de toute façon personne ne lit, voici l'avant, avant dernier chapitre avant que je ne clôture cette histoire.**_

_**Pour les hypothétiques personnes qui passeraient par-là, bonne lecture !**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Le rendez-vous avec la mère n'ayant rien donné le petit groupe d'enquêteur c'était alors décidé à prendre la direction**_ _**de la base sur laquelle se trouvait le régiment de Matthew Morris en espérant qu'ils seraient plus loquace.**_

_**Entrant dans le camp militaire Gibbs lança deux-trois instructions à Brennan et Booth.**_

- Ici, c'est moi qui commande, je sais que ça va avoir un peu de mal à rentrer, mais il va bien falloir. Les soldats ont tendance à avoir du mal à dire quoi que ce soit quand se sont nous qui les interrogeons alors des personnes qui ne font pas partie du NCIS, c'est pire, donc si vous pouviez éviter de crier haut et fort que vous êtes du FBI.

- On serra discret, _**lui répondit Booth tout en attrapant la main de Brennan entre les siennes, il l'avait vu se tendre pendant le monologue et il savait par expérience, que ça n'augurait rien de bon, elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser et faisait vraiment tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas l'envoyer bouler comme elle l'avait promis à Camille.**_

_**Se garant finalement sur le parking de la base l'équipe du NCIS ainsi que Booth et Brennan sortirent de la voiture, marchant jusqu'au bâtiment face à eux, y entrant.**_

- Bonjour puis-je vous aider ? _**Demanda-t-une brunette**_ _**d'environ vingt-cinq ans en voyant entré le petit groupe d'agent.**_

- Oui, je suis l'agent Gibbs et voici les agents, Dinozzo et Booth, l'officier David et le Dr. Brennan, nous venons ici à propos de Matthew Morris, on est attendu.

- Bien sûr, laissez-moi un instant pour prévenir le capitaine de votre arrivé.

- Merci, _**lui répondit le grisonnant surprenant Brennan et Booth, depuis leur rencontre avec l'agent Gibbs il n'avait pas souvent été aimable avec qui que ce soit.**_

_**Moins d'une minute plus tard la secrétaire raccrocha se tournant dans la direction de l'agent Gibbs.**_

- Il vient vous chercher, il sera là dans deux minutes.

- Bien, merci.

- De rien, _**répondit-elle avant de se remettre au travail.**_

_**TB/SB**_

- Agent Gibbs, bonjour, je suis le Capitaine Lane, le supérieur de Matthew Morris.

- Bonjour, merci de nous recevoir, voici les agents Dinozzo et Booth, l'officier David et le Docteur Brennan.

- Bonjour, _**leur lança-t-il tandis que l'équipe en faisait de même**_, je vais vous conduire dans le réfectoire, j'y ai moi-même installé l'unité de Matthew.

_**Suivant le Capitaine dans le camp ils arrivèrent moins de deux minutes plus tard dans un grand bâtiment qui devait être le**_ _**réfectoire, entrant à l'intérieur il fit rapidement les présentations avant que chaque soldat se fasse interroger par Gibbs et les autres, Dinozzo faisait équipe avec Brennan et Booth tandis que le grisonnant lui faisait équipe avec Ziva.**_

_**Il ne leur restait plus que deux soldats à interroger quand l'équipe numéro une trouva une histoire intéressante.**_

- Donc vous êtes en train de nous dire que Matthew avait une petite amie, que vous ne connaissez ni son nom, ni son prénom, _**récapitula Booth.**_

- Et qu'il comptait s'enfuir avec elle, donc déserter, _**termina Dinozzo.**_

- C'est exacte Monsieur.

- Bien, nous allons vous demander de nous suivre au Jeffersonian afin que vous puissiez faire un portrait-robot avec notre spécialiste en informatique.

- Bien sûr, si ça peut aider à coincer celui ou celle qui a tuer Matthew.

- Je vais prévenir Gibbs, _**lança Dinozzo en se levant de sa chaise prenant la direction de la pièce de droite.**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Le calme était pour le moment revenu au Jeffersonian, Camille était dans son bureau en train de remplir des rapports, Angela et Abby s'occupaient du portrait-robot, Hodgins se tournait les pouces tout en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Eve qui faisait ses devoirs de biologie avancé, Brennan et Booth c'étaient enfermé dans le bureau de l'anthropologue et les agents du NCIS ainsi que leur directrice c'était installés au premier sur la terrasse attendant que quelque chose de nouveau les fasses bouger, comme le portrait-robot...**_

_**Au bout d'une petite heure d'inactivité la porte du bureau d'Angela c'était décidée à s'ouvrir sur les deux jeunes femmes et le marin faisant sortir de leur torpeur toute l'équipe du NCIS qui n'attendait que ça un peu**_ _**d'action.**_

_**Descendant les marches qui permettaient de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée Gibbs et son équipe prirent rapidement la direction du bureau d'Angela.**_

- Alors ? _**Demanda Dinozzo en entrant.**_

- Angela est géniale ! _**S'exclama la gothique en virevoltant dans la pièce, passant d'un ordinateur à l'autre**_, elle a développé une machine qui te fais de super portrait-robot en 3 dimensions, tu as l'impression d'avoir vraiment la personne en face de toi, c'est géant !

- Je suis sûr que c'est très bien, mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, vous avez le portrait-robot ?

- Si je te dis que la machine est géniale c'est que nous en avons un plus que détaillé. Si avec ça nous ne la retrouvons pas.

- J'ai lancé une recherche sur nos bases de données, mais ça va être long.

- Bien pendant que vous cherchez là-dedans, nous on va aller demander à la mère si elle connait cette femme et cette fois-ci elle a intérêt de nous répondre ! _**S'exclama Gibbs en attrapant une feuille qui venait de sortir de l'imprimante, le portrait-robot de la petite amie de la victime…**_

_**TB/SB**_

- Madame Matthew, c'est à nouveau le NCIS et le FBI, ouvrez ! _**Lança Dinozzo après avoir empêché son patron de défoncer la porte avec un peu d'aide bienvenue de Booth et Brennan.**_

- Partez s'il vous plait.

- Non, nous n'irons nulle part Madame, _**répondit Booth**_, ouvrez-nous ou je fais demander un mandat pour fouiller toute la maison jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve ce que nous cherchons.

- Vous avez véritablement un juge qui vous signerait un mandat pour fouiller cette maison ? _**Demanda Tony légèrement soupçonneux.**_

- Bien sûr, il suffit juste de connaitre les bonnes personnes pour ça, il suffit que nous appelions Caroline et nous avons notre mandat dans les dix minutes.

- Pratique.

- Plutôt.

_**La porte s'ouvrit alors sur la mère de la victime qui les regarda tous d'un œil noir.**_

- Très bien, demandez-moi ce que vous voulez et partez ensuite, _**soupira cette dernière avant que Gibbs ne lui agite le portrait-robot sous le nez**_, je ne sais pas qui c'est, _**lança-t-elle alors légèrement paniquée.**_

- Ah bon ? Nous sommes pourtant sûrs que vous la connaissez bien, même très bien.

- Non, c'est faux.

- Madame, cette personne a peut-être tué votre fils, vous ne voudriez pas qu'elle soit puni ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas…

- Donc vous la connaissez, _**la coupa Brennan**_, elle n'a peut-être rien fait mais nous voulons la retrouver, alors sois vous nous aider et nous la retrouvons maintenant ou nous attendons que la recherche de notre collègue sur le web donne quelque chose et nous la retrouvons dans quelques heures, peu importe, c'est comme vous voulez, mais nous la retrouverons avec ou sans votre aide. Après cela si vous ne voulez toujours pas nous aider je connais quelques personnes qui seront ravis de me signer un mandat en échange de l'un de mes autographes.

- Bones ça c'est de la corruption de fonctionnaire, _**souffla Booth à la brune qui la regarda avec un léger sourire.**_

- Je sais, mais va donc le prouver.

- Très bien, elle s'appelle Carole Pierce, c'est la petite amie de Matthew, enfin… C'était…

- Et bien, vous voyez quand vous voulez, _**ne put s'empêcher de répondre Brennan lui attirant un regard approbateur de Gibbs, il semblait d'accord avec l'anthropologue pour une fois, fait plutôt rare quand on les avait vus ensemble depuis le début de l'enquête.**_

- D'accord, nous vous remercions pour votre contribution, au revoir Madame, _**termina Booth d'une manière un peu plus diplomate que sa petite amie avant que la mère de Matthew Morris ne ferme la porte sur toute la fine équipe.**_

- Voilà qui est fait, j'appelle Abby, _**lança Ziva en sortant son téléphone, cherchant le numéro de sa collègue dans son répertoire afin de lui donner le nom de la petite amie de la victime…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine, ce qui fait que cette fiction sera clôturée dans deux semaines, ensuite j'arrêterais d'écrire sur cette série, surement parce que je n'en vois plus de trop l'intérêt d'écrire sur Bones ou sur NCIS sachant que je ne les suis plus vraiment.**_

_**Donc si jamais il y avait encore des personnes qui lisait ma fic's je vous dit à la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Angela avait rapidement trouvé l'adresse de Carole Pierce, elle habitait à l'extérieur de Washington DC, dans les résidences très récemment construite.**_

_**L'équipe composée de Ziva David, Seeley Booth, Leroy Jethro Gibbs et Anthony Dinozzo sans Brennan cette fois-ci qui avait lancé avant de partir qu'elle avait rendez-vous chez le médecin sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de dire quelque chose c'était donc mise en route afin d'aller parler avec la petite amie de la victime qui était surement la dernière personne à l'avoir vue vivante puisqu'elle**_ _**vivait avec lui alors qu'il était déjà censé avoir disparu.**_

_**Se garant dans l'allée de l'une des maisons parfaitement identiques aux autres du quartier de Castle Knight les quatre agents s'empressèrent de remonter l'aller donnant sur la maison, toquant rapidement à sa porte.**_

- Miss Pierce, vous êtes là ? Miss Pierce ?

- Elle est partie il y a une petite heure, _**les informa une jeune femme en affaire de sport en s'arrêtant devant la maison**_, elle a pris toutes ses affaires, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas prévu de revenir.

- Son départ était prévu ? _**Demanda Booth tandis que Gibbs sortait déjà son téléphone pour appeler Abby.**_

- Non, elle ne nous a jamais dit qu'elle comptait partir.

- Bien merci pour votre coopération.

- De rien, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit d'autre j'habite la maison juste en face.

- On s'en souviendra, _**acquiesça Dinozzo tandis que Gibbs raccrochait déjà.**_

- Abby et Angela vont s'occuper de lancer un avis de recherche, on ne peut rien faire de plus pour ce soir alors on va juste rentrer, on vous dépose sur le chemin agent Booth.

- Merci, _**lança se dernier avant de monter dans la voiture comme tous les autres afin de regagner ses quartiers en attendant d'avoir du nouveau…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Le téléphone de Brennan et Booth avait sonné en plein milieu de la nuit, réveillant toute la maison.**_

- Il se passe quoi ? _**Marmonna Eve en entrant dans la chambre de sa mère et de son beau-père, encore endormie.**_

- L'avis de recherche qu'ont lancées Angela et Abby a porté ses fruits, la voiture de Carole Pierce a été repérée à une centaine de kilomètre d'ici, on nous l'amène, elle devrait être là dans une heure ou deux, _**souffla Brennan en lisant le message sur son téléphone.**_

- Et ils vous réveillent déjà maintenant ?

- Oui, il semblerait, maintenant toi file te coucher, tu as cours dans quelques heures il me semble.

- J'y vais, _**soupira la jeune fille en sortant de la chambre afin de retourner dans la sienne tout en trainant des pieds, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle allait pouvoir se rendormir, mais elle allait essayer, au pire elle dormirait en cours de technologie, ça ça ne servait pas à grand-chose…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Si il y a bien une chose qui rendait de mauvaise humeur Anthony Dinozzo c'était bien le faites de ne pas avoir son quota de sommeil, entrant dans les bureaux du NCIS en luttant pour ne pas s'endormir en**_ _**marchant.**_

- Ca ne pouvais pas attendre encore deux heures, j'étais dans un rêve incroyable, il y avait cette actrice-là, vachement canon qui joue l'Evil Queen et…

- Je ne veux rien savoir Tony ! _**S'exclama Ziva**_, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de drôle d'image en tête, je ne veux pas faire de cauchemar la nuit prochaine.

- Pourtant c'était très intéressant j'étais en train de… Hey ça fait mal boss, ai un peu de pitié pour le gars qui n'a pas pu finir sa nuit !

- Personne n'a pu la finir sa nuit Dinozzo, donc ai toi aussi un peu de pitié pour l'équipe qui n'a pas envie d'écouter tes exploits sexuels pendant tes rêves de si bon matin.

- Qui a dit que j'allais parler de quelque chose de sexuel ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Ah bon et de quoi allais-tu parler alors ?

- De magie et de course poursuite dans le monde des contes de fée, c'était assez étrange comme histoire, j'aurais bien vouloir savoir la fin.

- Ouai…

- Bonjour, _**lança Brennan en arrivant avec Booth tenant des gobelets de café sur des supports, on apporte le ravitaillement, plaçant le tout sur le bureau de l'Israélienne qui vit avec stupéfaction leur nom sur chacun des gobelets, attrapant le sien elle en bu une gorgée avant de demander :**_

- Comment savez-vous ce que je prends comme café ?

- C'est Abby qui nous a briffé, on a été cherché du café pour nous et on s'est dit qu'on n'allait pas faire les égoïstes, _**répondit Booth**_, alors dans combien de temps arrivera Carole Pierce ?

- Dans une demi-heure environ, ils ont pris un peu de retard il y avait pas mal de bouchon d'après ce que j'en sais.

- Bien, qui ira l'interroger ?

- Je commencerais avec vous agent Booth, _**répondit Gibbs**_, et si nous échouons nous enverrons Ziva et le Dr. Brennan.

- Donc moi je suis là pour rien ! _**S'exclama Dinozzo**_, j'aurais pu continuer à dormir alors…

- Toutes l'équipe doit être présente Dinozzo, ce n'est pas un luxe, en plus c'est pour être arrivé en retard hier matin, non pas de 5 minutes comme une personne normale, mais de deux heures !

- Il y avait des bouchons, _**ronchonna l'italien faisant lever les yeux de Gibbs au ciel.**_

- Trouve une autre excuse, tu nous la sort trop souvent pour qu'elle serve encore à quelque chose.

- Pourtant c'était la vérité, pour une fois, _**se crut-il obligé de rajouter faisant sourire ses collègues et les deux partenaires, Dinozzo ne changerait jamais…**_

_**TB/SB**_

- Mademoiselle Pierce, bonjour, je suis l'Agent Booth du FBI et voici l'agent Gibbs du NCIS.

- Bonjour, que puis-je fais pour vous ?

- Mademoiselle Pierce je suppose, pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfui ? _**Demanda Booth en prenant place face à la jeune femme tandis que Gibbs restait debout sans rien dire ne la lâchant pas du regard.**_

- Parce que je savais que vous alliez m'accuser de son meurtre.

- Ah oui et pourquoi donc devrions nous vous accusez du meurtre de votre petit ami ?

- Parce qu'il était censé avoir disparu depuis six mois alors qu'il était avec moi les cinq premiers mois.

- Vous reconnaissez donc être resté avec lui alors qu'il était porté disparu, bien qu'il ai plutôt en réalité déserté.

- Il ne voulait plus se battre, il voulait simplement rester avec moi et il savait que l'armé ne le laisserait jamais partir alors on a organisé sa disparition pour qu'il puisse venir vivre avec moi.

- Et quand a-t-il à nouveau disparu ?

- Il y a tout juste un mois, je… J'en ai parlé à personne parce que je ne pouvais pas en parler, parce qu'il était déjà censé être disparu depuis 5 mois, je ne pouvais pas…

- Vous mentez, _**retentit alors la voix de Gibbs,**_ _**coupant la jeune femme.**_

- Je ne mens pas.

- Si vous mentez, vous ne vous seriez pas enfui si vous n'étiez pas coupable du meurtre de Matthew Morris, vous l'avez tué.

- C'est faux !

- C'est vrai, _**tonna Gibbs**_, nous avons retrouvé l'un de vos cheveux sur le corps.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir qu'il est à moi.

- Parce que vous êtes la seule personne que nous ayons interrogée et qui porte des mèches roses dans ses cheveux.

- Je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à Matthew, je l'aimais !

- Vous l'aimiez peut-être mais c'est vous qui l'avez tué, vous vous savoir comment je le sais ?

- Oui, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien le savoir.

- Parce que vous avez dit avoir entendu qu'il était mort à la télévision, mais nous n'avons jamais donné le nom du marin que nous avions retrouvé, pas même qu'elle âge il avait et à quoi il ressemblait, vous saviez que c'était lui car c'est vous qui l'avez poussé à l'eau, parce que c'est vous qui l'avez tué.

- Je… Je…Très bien ! Je l'ai tué, mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès Matthew voulait réapparaitre, il ne voulait plus fuir il voulait retourner à l'armé et je me suis énervé, on s'est disputé et je l'ai poussé, il a perdu l'équilibre et sa tête à heurté une pierre. Mais je ne pouvais pas appeler la police ou même une ambulance, parce qu'il aurait cru que j'avais enlevé Matthew, que je l'avais détenu pendant 5 mois, alors je l'ai fait monter dans sa voiture, je l'ai mis au volant et j'ai mis sa jambe sur la pédale d'accélérateur et la voiture a filé dans l'eau… Je n'avais pas choix.

- Mademoiselle Pierce vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Matthew Morris, tout ce que vous pourrez dire pourra et sera retenu devant un tribunal, _**lança Booth en lui passant les menottes tandis que Gibbs sortait de la salle, tout était fini…**_


	9. Epilogue

_**Après une bonne journée de repos gracieusement offert par le NCIS, le FBI et le Jeffersonian à toute la petite équipe, tout le monde était de nouveau d'attaque pour de nouvelles enquêtes, mais avant cela Camille et Jenny c'étaient occupé de leur organiser un petit dîner de fin d'enquête,**_ _**ce qui n'avait pas plu à tout le monde, Gibbs aurait préféré rester sur son bateau comme après chaque enquête, mais il ne pouvait jamais refuser grand-chose à sa patronne.**_

_**Il avait essayé, bien sûr, mais ça n'avait jamais été très concluant, Jenny le connaissait trop bien pour ça, après tout c'est lui qui l'avait formé.**_

_**C'est donc grâce aux deux patronnes que Brennan, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Eve, Daisy et Sweets qui bien que n'ayant pas participé à l'enquête étaient tout de même là puisqu'ils faisaient partie de l'équipe comme l'avait rappelé l'anthropologue au moment de prévenir tout le monde, Ziva, Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Jenny et Camille se trouvaient tous réunis dans l'open-space du Jeffersonian transformé pour l'occasion**_ _**en salle de banquet afin de porter un toast à leur succès lors de cette enquête.**_

- J'espère que si nous avons à coopérer à nouveau je n'aurais pas besoin d'intervenir pour régler des disputes n'est-ce pas Jethro et Temperance ?

- On ne s'est pas vraiment disputé, _**répondit Brennan.**_

- Non, nous avions juste des avis qui divergeaient sur certain sujet et nous les défendions.

- Voilà c'est exactement ça, _**approuva l'anthropologue tandis que tout le monde ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, décidément ses deux-là les surprendrait toujours…**_

- Et dis voir ma chérie, tu ne nous a pas dit pourquoi tu t'étais absentée hier, _**lança Angela en regardant sa meilleure amie avec attention.**_

- Ce n'est rien, _**répondit-elle faisant arquer un sourcil à la**_ _**jeune femme.**_

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? _**Demanda la brune amusée.**_

- Ben… Oui, pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

- Temperance Brennan, je te connais beaucoup trop bien pour que ton petit mensonge passe comme une lettre à la poste.

- Je… Je voulais réfléchir encore avant de dire quoi que ce soit…

- Réfléchir sur quoi ?

- Je… Je suis enceinte…, _**avoua-t-elle en baissant le regard provoquant la surprise autour de la table, surtout du côté de Booth et Eve.**_

- Vrai… Vraiment ? _**Demanda Seeley en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui acquiesça timidement tandis que l'agent du FBI se levait pour prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras.**_

- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Fâché ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! A égalité avec le jour ou Rebecca m'a appris pour Parker ! Je t'aime, _**lui souffla-t-il a l'oreille afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre faisant couler une larme sur la joue de l'anthropologue…**_

_**TB/SB**_

- Eve tu peux encore nous raconter comment papa et maman se sont rencontrés ? _**Demanda Liam un petit blond aux yeux bleu de 7 ans tandis que sa sœur jumelle Lana montait sur les genoux de la jeune femme de 19 ans qui les gardait cette après-midi-là.**_

- D'accord, mais c'est la dernière fois, je suis presque sûr que vous la connaissez par cœur mais que vous me la demandez juste pour que je vous raconte une histoire.

- Même pas vrai ! _**Rétorqua Lana, une petite brune aux yeux noisette.**_

- Peut-être qu'on la connait mais c'est mieux quand toi tu l'as raconte, tu as une jolie voix, _**lança le petit garçon avec un sourire enjôleur qui fit craquer Eve encore une fois.**_

- Bien, je vais vous la raconter, petits monstres.

- On n'est pas des monstres, maman elle dit qu'on est ses petits anges, _**répondit Lana en fixant sa grande sœur qui ne trouva rien de plus mature que de tirer la langue.**_

- Vous voulez que je vous la raconte oui ou non ?

- Ouiiii

- Alors taisez-vous Tic et Toc.

- D'accord on ne dira plus rien.

- Bien, alors on va commencer par ce que m'a raconté Angela, tout a commencé entre eux il y a une dizaine d'année quand ils ont été affectés à la même enquête…


End file.
